Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-24563582-20140522215823/@comment-10719468-20140602003455
Ah yes, the art of being politically correct. "I said 'so and so' to be exact which obviously proves I had no intent of harm." You might not have said "proof" but you sure as hell meant it. I also don't understand how white knighting is even a thing let alone an insult. All I did was read a conceited comment in a wiki that screamed "I'm better than all if you" to the reader and decided to attempt to talk sense into a person who continues to pretend like they actually care about other people's opinion; I have never seen you consider both sides of an argument. Again with that "I don't want to rely on teammates" attitude I see? Learn how to play a squad based game with other people or just play solo, don't be indecisive and hang around in the middle ground. Are you a team player? If so, you need to learn how to rely on, effectively use and trust your teammates. Are you a solo player? Then stop playing with other people and then stop caring what other people think about you because you won't be playing with other people to begin with. Right now you're in the middle ground. If I read between the lines and examine your attitude via your writing, what you're saying is that you want to play with other people but you refuse to trust and/or rely on your teammates, and so thus you attempt to make yourself a one-man-army and do everything yourself. You attempt to make it look like you don't want to be a burden by in the end it's not about you, it's about them. I don't know about you but I personally would not like to play with somebody who does not trust me, and your views as to what you should be doing in a game session clearly state that you don't trust your team. I know you care a lot about Saryn and you have played her plenty, you might be an expert and might know more about her than me, but sometimes testing things 100,000 times won't beat pure innovation; somebody who thinks outside the box could come up with an idea that you could never even dream of. I know that you enjoy talking about your build and many people have thanked you because they enjoyed playing with your build, but you have to understand that not everybody does the same thing as you, or want to. You have to attempt to see their side, their emotion, their idea and their reasoning, not just say "Lol, play whatever you want, up to you" and walk away from the argument thinking that the other person doesn't know what they're talking about while secretly telling yourself that your build is still the best. Trying the build is pointless, you won't like it because you have a build that you enjoy yourself and approach other people's ideas with bias. That's the feeling I get, I'm obviously mister over-sensitive. That's a bad thing of course right? Being sensitive, curious, understanding and reasonable? Sensitive to other people's emotions, ideas, attitudes, views and beliefs. Curious as to explore multiple possibilities and revel in each and every different idea that others come up with, approaching them with an open mind and little bias or hostility. Understanding to the best of my ability as I attempt to put myself in the other person's shoes, to try and find out what they enjoy while indulging in the form of entertainment which is a "Video Game" and how they like to play, what they like to experience, when, where and with whom. And finally, being reasonable, letting my ideas, beliefs, views and intellect butt heads with my opponent's, to test their resolve, their information and understanding of their own argument, questioning them in a perfectly reasonable manner to come to an even greater understanding of the topic being contested. Obviously my train of thought is not welcomed though. Before I finish, as for that situation there that you described with your level 90's: 1. Saryn's molt attracts all enemies to it as long as they can attack it, if an ally is down, they won't target that ally, which means they'll target you, however, dropping molt in the middle of nowhere won't do anything because they'll switch to it as a target, kill it, and then look at you again. This is true. However, if you place molt behind obsticles that count as cover, enemies will instead run around the obsticle to start shooting at molt, which both increases the life-span of molt and gives you way more time to reach your team-mate. 2. It doesn't matter what level you are, what mods you have, what weapons you have, but if you're at least using a melee weapon with an AOE jump attack that has knockdown, it will cause a much longer stun than miasma will, couple that up with molt by placing it behind cover and then jump attacking the heavies while they're moving to attack molt will give you more time. 3. If you're playing with people you know, you can have them use a secondary weapon which has debilitating effects such as stuns and knockdowns, your team member can also crawl backwards behind cover if there is any. 4. If you stick together with all four team members in a single room while having a proper strategy and proper tactics about who attacks from where, then you could easily have people run to help the person who went down. 5. You, as a Saryn, are an off-tank/dps role, at least that is what the character's stats are mostly geared towards and will provide the best results, your role shouldn't be to rescue people or provide CC, it should be to kill enemies who are dangerous to keep alive and who have been CCed by other people, drawing enemy fire with molt while drawing enemy attention to yourself and not to the wounded. There are other frames with much more powerful CC-type skills, you should be leaving the CC to them. Have you ever played a game or a mission in warframe where you have 4 people competing for CC? Most of the time they get wasted because people overlap their CC-type skills. 6. All warframes can use guns, and all of them can attack from cover, so all of them can prevent damage in some way or another. Sure you can CC and attack safely with your guns, but you can also do the same in many other ways. There are also things such as using "Dodge" type maneuvers which can be performed while aiming with your gun or while parrying with your melee weapon. As of several updates ago, I don't even remember the number anymore, using "Dodge" type maneuvers actually give you a chance to not get hit by any bullets in exchange for consuming stamina, and since enemies have aim-hacks and more or less hit you every time, this is the only way to actually dodge bullets. If you use dodging, cover, distractions such as molt, and focus on taking out the enemy instead of using miasma to stun them all, you can achieve the same effect while saving yourself the expencive energy cost. 7. If the room has no cover at all then you're fighting in the wrong room. 8. If all else is hopeless and you have to let you team member die, that's what using Revives are for, instead of panicing from the fact that the other person died or wishing you had CC, you should clear the way for when they re-spawn so that nobody else goes down. 8. If you had miasma with you, it would have let you use a CC attack to save that person, yes, but you only have 2 seconds of stun, which means that they'll recover and begin shooting you again while you're healing your team member, which means you have to stop healing to use miasma again and continue healing, if you forget to stop healing you'll probably die. You also don't have infinite energy. Etc. Those are just some of my ideas as to how I would handle the situation, I'm sure there are many other players out there who are hundreds of times more creative than me and would flip around on walls and do fancy things in order to get the same results in the end. I value the process of how something is obtained though, even if the results are not optimum, as long as they tried their best in their own way. And yes, I am an ass, or come across as one, mostly because I just speak the truth with no censorship or moral filter to block my way. I lack tact when speaking with certain types of people, but it can't be helped, I am trying to pull you out of the box after all. If you don't want to argue with me then feel free to ignore me, I won't be offended.